Sin morir ni matar
by Axo.Natsuwa
Summary: Las buenas historias comienzan de madrugada, como aquella en que un asesino le salvó la vida a un hombre que solo quería morir. [AU Dabi asesino x Shigaraki suicida][No apto para menores]
1. Una rata y un dragón

Entrar a una casa nunca es demasiado complicado. Tenía un buen equipo y años de experiencia que lo preparaban para cualquier eventualidad. Por eso, cuando se preparó para forzar la puerta de aquella exuberante mansión y esta no opuso ninguna resistencia, se lo comió la intriga.

No había forma de que eso fuera tan fácil, era simplemente imposible y un error de novato creer que semejante mansión carecería de un avanzado sistema de seguridad. Por precaución, Dabi volvió a esconderse en la pared aledaña a la puerta, sacó un espejo y husmeó lo que al parecer era un cuarto de lavandería. Estaba totalmente vacío, no había cables detectores, no había cámaras ni perros guardianes ni un viejo mayordomo sicótico apuntándolo con una escopeta desde detrás de alguna lavadora.

La desconfianza creció en el interior de Dabi, casi a la par con la curiosidad. Las luces estaban apagadas, el reloj marcaba casi las dos de la mañana y el vecindario estaba sumido en un agradable y conveniente silencio. El muchacho de cabello negro y perforaciones en el rostro evaluó las opciones, cada una más fatalista que la anterior. Bien era una trampa suculenta para atraer ladrones y darles un miserable y doloroso final en alguna cámara de tortura o bien era la casa de otro ladrón demasiado confiado, demasiado peligroso como para preocuparse de unas simples ratas merodeando por su hogar.

Algo como adrenalina comenzó a bombear sangre a sus venas por la expectativa. En toda su vida, Dabi no había perdido jamás un encuentro. Tenía más sangre ajena en las manos que la que ahora calentaba su organismo y lo convencía finalmente de avanzar.

Por dentro, la mansión era tan prometedora como lo habían sido sus extensos jardines, los estanques llenos de peces y el pórtico de ónix y ébano adornado con lirios azules. Dabi caminaba casi pegado al suelo y con la espalda hacia la pared, pistola en mano y mochila abierta; una parte de él inconscientemente se había preparado para enfrentar la trampa letal que daría fin a su vida de alguna forma horrorosa, porque no podía concebir que entrar a una guarida de riquezas como las que estaba viendo fuera tan estúpidamente fácil.

Casi, casi quería encontrarse con el dragón que había acumulado aquel tesoro.

Logró escurrirse sin problemas en cada habitación y estudio de la primera planta, ignorando olímpicamente la cocina y la sala de estar; debía ir directo al grano y ser veloz. En cada una había aprovechado de tomar un pequeño souvenir: puñados de joyas, relojes, fajos de billetes, teléfonos... tanto, que al llegar a las escaleras del segundo piso ya no tenía más espacio en la mochila. Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que quizá hoy por fin era su día de suerte. El destino le sonreía y no podía perder la oportunidad.

Cual rata, volvió corriendo hacia la puerta por donde habría ingresado, tenía que esconder el primer botín lo mejor posible para poder huír si acaso el segundo piso escondía la verdadera amenaza. Afuera seguía todo tranquilo y ajeno a sus acciones. Se quedó mirando la mochila que regurgitaba dinero y joyas y por otro breve instante se preguntó si sería mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. Estirar la suerte nunca era buena idea… pero la _maldita mansión exudaba fortuna por las paredes._ No moriría por quedarse a curiosear _un poco más,_ _¿verdad?_ Verdad.

Así que el ladrón experto regresó.

Iba tan concentrado en armar un plan sobre la marcha que estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto y dispararse a sí mismo reflejado en un espejo. —Hijo de puta —le siseó a su propia imagen antes de seguir, ahora con más prisa que antes.

Las escaleras estaban forradas con telas que seguramente tendrían un nombre impronunciable y costarían una fortuna. Tuvo que golpearse el dorso de una mano para evitar que la codicia lo hiciera cortar un pedazo y poder concentrarse en llegar al final de los exquisitos peldaños.

Arriba el panorama no era muy diferente. De un solo vistazo pudo identificar cinco baños medio visibles por las puertas entreabiertas. Había otro gran estar con su propia barra y varias puertas más cerradas. Fue entonces que Dabi notó la peculiaridad de esa mansión y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda: no había ningún detalle personal. No había fotos familiares ni de personas, adornos ni zapatos en la entrada. Nada que diera indicios de la clase de individuos que vivirían con todas las comodidades. Claro que había pinturas, alfombras, sillones, lámparas, muebles y parafernalias acomodadas por todas partes, cada una de las cuales de seguro costaban una maldita fortuna, pero si quitaba todo eso… estaba de pie en una lúgubre y fría montaña de dinero.

Fue incómodo pensar en eso. Dabi se pasó una mano por la nuca y frunció el ceño cuando consideró que todo lo que estaba viendo quizá… tal vez era _demasiado._ Antes de que pudiera ahondar más en esa línea de pensamientos, un crujido activó todas sus alarmas y lo hizo apuntar a la nada. Halló refugio detrás de otro carísimo mueble de mármol y esperó a controlar su respiración para movilizarse. ¿Se trataba acaso del dragón? ¿había estado en lo correcto y el responsable de acopiar tanta fortuna se escondía en ese piso?

— _Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres… Okay.— _Contó para enfocarse y aprovechó para darse una buena reprimenda mental por haber bajado la guardia así como así. Hubiera sido aquel chirrido un disparo, su cuerpo estaría tirado en el piso, manchando las carísimas alfombras con su estúpida sangre.

Usó el espejo para husmear en cada puerta, la impaciencia comenzando a agolparse en su estómago al encontrarlas todas vacías. Cuando solo quedó una opción, el experto ladrón se aseguró tres veces de que la pistola estuviera sin el seguro y con todas las balas, agudizó la vista lo mejor que pudo y no lo pensó más: corrió. Dejó escapar la ansiedad contenida y abrió la última puerta con una patada firme.

— ¡Arriba las putas manos, dame todo el maldito dinero que tengas o te volaré los sesos!

Gritó con voz decidida y amenazante, incluso antes de que su pistola terminara de apuntar a la silueta detenida frente a él. Le tomó un segundo definir el cuerpo del sujeto en cuestión, otro segundo más tardó en notar que su inesperada altura se debía a que estaba parado sobre un taburete. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención al final de todo fue la nula reacción de su parte.

No hubo gritos, ni saltos ni ruegos; no hubo lágrimas ni ese terror palpable que le gustaba tanto saborear. Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que aquel fuera un maniquí dispuesto para distraerlo y que su verdadera víctima lo estaría apuntando desde otro lado de la habitación, listo para voltear los papeles, pero desistió cuando un par de ojos rojos y brillantes le sostuvieron la mirada, demasiado reales para pertenecer a una muñeca. Esa persona lo estaba mirando, pero no había ningún atisbo de temor; con suerte, esa era la vista más cansada que había apreciado alguna vez.

— _Ahh..._—suspiró el misterioso sujeto de ojos carmesí, rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos al cuello. Solo entonces Dabi prestó atención a otros detalles extraños, como la gruesa soga a la que se había sostenido el extraño.

Y entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar con demasiada velocidad.

Los ojos carmesí se quedaron pegados al techo, luego se cerraron, justo antes de patear el taburete.

Cuando el desconocido quedó colgando por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarse, Dabi sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies.

Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó.


	2. De cabeza

El estallido de la pistola en un entorno cerrado bastó para dejarlos a ambos con un desagradable pitido en las orejas al que, por fortuna, Dabi estaba bastante acostumbrado, así que pudo sobreponerse al aturdimiento y concentrarse en la persona que ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, emitiendo gruñidos de malestar. El azabache fijó la vista rápidamente en la viga solo para confirmar que aquella bala había roto la soga y la viga sin atravesar de paso al muchacho.

Había sido una buena caída y estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo crujir, así que se acercó sin dejar de apuntar; fue entonces que notó que le temblaban las manos y, al tratar de concentrarse, notó también que su respiración se había disparado. Extrañado consigo mismo por la inusual reacción, se mordió el interior de las mejillas hasta que consideró que estaba lo bastante sereno.

— Oye, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Preguntó con toda la autoridad que pudo ejercer, pero inevitablemente sonó más despacio, más cauteloso. Casi como si no quisiera realmente escuchar la respuesta. Al estar más de cerca fue descubriendo más cosas del desconocido, como su cabello ondulado y celestino, sus manos largas y huesudas como dos grandes arañas enroscadas y ropa que era demasiado grande para su cuerpo, lo que denotaba una baja de peso importante. El ladrón estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero volvió a encontrarse con los ojos rojos, aún brillantes gracias a la luz de luna que entraba campante por los tragaluces.

Fue una pausa breve, como un reconocimiento entre el dueño de casa y el transgresor, pero los rubíes cambiaron de dirección y por desgracia Dabi tardó demasiado en seguirlo. Antes de que pudiera retroceder, las dos largas manos atraparon el arma con más fuerza que la que podría haber esperado de una complexión tan delgada; apuntaron y jalaron del gatillo, dejando todavía más descolocado al azabache al percatarse de que el cañón no iba dirigido a su frente, sino a la del propio hombre escuálido con el que había empezado a forcejear.

— ¿Qué mierda estás-

— Acaba tu trabajo.

— ¡Suelta el arma!

— ¡Acaba tu maldito trabajo!

Intercambiaron agresivamente, hasta que un nuevo disparo se tragó el ruido y lo único que volvió a confirmar que el dueño de casa seguía intacto fue el estallido de uno de los vidrios y la fuerza con que trataba de guiar la pistola hacia sí mismo. Dabi tuvo que cambiar de plan rápidamente, se estaba topando con demasiados escenarios inesperados y claramente este sujeto no conocía el miedo. Recordó que llevaba un cartucho de balas entero en el bolsillo, así que no lo pensó más antes de descargar los tiros que le quedaban contra la ventana, terminando por destrozar aquel enorme y bien cuidado vidrio.

— ¡No! ¡Qué hiciste!

Escuchó reclamar al de cabello celeste ante la pérdida de utilidad del arma, pero la calma no duró demasiado. El propietario de todas esas riquezas siguió el recorrido de las balas y, al menos esta vez, Dabi logró entender su próxima estrategia: Ojos rojos echaron a correr hacia la ventana rota, haciendo gala nuevamente de una velocidad que no debería haber existido en un físico así. Ojos turquesa corrieron detrás de él y le dieron alcance en el marco de la ventana, sujetándolo por el pecho para poder derribarlo.

Cayeron ambos al suelo cubierto de vidrio. El azabache gruñó al sentir esquirlas clavándose en sus brazos a través de la ropa cuando el otro hombre comenzó a revolcarse en busca de libertad. Jadeó cuando recibió un codazo en el estómago y fue suficiente para que su paciencia se acabara. El muchacho más delgado había dejado de prestarle atención para trepar a la baranda, pero alcanzó a sujetarlo de la chaqueta, lo arrojó una vez más al piso y se acomodó encima suyo, empuñando firmemente la pistola, más agotado de lo que quería admitir.

— Eres asqueroso, déjame en paz.

— Yo creo que no.

— ¡Dijiste que me matarías, mátame, hazlo de una buena vez!

— ¡Deja de moverte! Tranquilízate, viejo, qué mierd-

— ¡No necesito tranquilizarme, necesito que me mates o voy a matarte primero!

Su mirada estaba desorbitada y podía sentir el retumbar de su corazón sacudiéndole el cuerpo, lo que le dejaba más que claro que no habría forma de hacerlo entender. Dabi miró de soslayo la pistola y suspiró, resignado.

— Así no funcionan las cosas.

Contestó y encogió los hombros. Antes de que el hombre debajo de él pudiera responder o moverse más, le atinó dos buenos golpes en la cabeza con la base del arma, dejándolo por fin inconsciente.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Definitivamente abrir los ojos no estaba en sus planes. Menos con la punzada de dolor que vino enseguida desde distintas partes de su cuerpo. Mucho menos cuando quiso tocarse la cabeza y notó que no podía mover los brazos. El descubrimiento lo distrajo un instante de su estado de miseria, lo invitó a tratar de orientarse y, oh, no fue tan grande su sorpresa cuando confirmó que tampoco podía mover las piernas.

Los primeros rayos de sol intentaban colarse entre las cortinas, así que no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para acostumbrar la vista. El amanecer le permitió comprobar también que ya no estaba en su habitación, sino en una de las tantas que llevaban meses vacías. Las gruesas cuerdas que lo inmovilizaban de las manos y los pies estaban atadas a la cama, así que no tenía posibilidades de moverse. ¿Sería que el tarado no lo había matado como él quería y prefería hacerlo a su propio modo, dejándolo morir de hambre? Ni siquiera pudo ahondar en el incipiente regocijo cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver al intruso vestido con ropa que estaba seguro había sido suya en algún momento. Tenía el cabello mojado y una expresión difícil de leer.

El azabache hizo un suave gesto de sorpresa al verlo despierto, pero volvió rápidamente aquel rostro indiferente.

— Tomé algunas cosas para darme una ducha.

— Maldita sea ¿por qué mierda te estás tardando tanto?

Le cortó el hombre de cabellos claros con tono impaciente y tironeando de las sogas para enfatizar. Dabi lo contempló un momento, luego siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla y se sentó en el borde contrario de la cama sin dejar de observarlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— No voy a tener esta conversación con un maldito ladrón que no sabe hacer su trabajo.

— Tú… en serio quieres morir.

El aludido abrió la boca, totalmente incrédulo, y apretó los párpados con fuerza, cada vez más desesperado por el final del camino que se alejaba a pasos gigantes. Tal vez si le decía todo lo que quería aquel fracasado estaría satisfecho. Quizá era una especie de fetiche enfermo conocer a tu víctima antes de acabarla.

— Tomura Shigaraki. ¿Estás contento? Ahora usa un maldito cuchillo o una pistola o tus manos y mátame ya. Tienes la jodida mansión y todo lo que dejé ahí, solo… acaba con esto. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando.

— Esperando… tú… ¿hiciste esto a propósito? La puerta y las joyas y el dinero. ¿Es intencional?

— Dos semanas.— Gruñó Shigaraki, tironeando de vez en cuando con las manos y los pies.— Hace dos semanas apagué el sistema de seguridad y dejé cada maldita puerta y ventana abierta. Hace dos semanas estoy acumulando y dejando a la vista todas las cosas de valor que he podido para atraer a alguna rata y a todos les faltan bolas para entrar y huyen antes de hacer nada. Y justamente cuando decido que es suficiente, llegas… tú.— Escupió. Dabi hizo un gesto falso de dolor y ofensa.— Entras a este lugar, robas mis cosas y no… ¿por qué no…? ¿Qué más quieres? Aquí lo tienes todo, quédatelo y deja que me muera.

Shigaraki sintió que la rabia y la desesperación se convertían en angustia y le escocían los ojos. Volteó la cara para hundirse en la almohada y continuó tirando de las sogas, esforzándose por sentir algo de dolor. Cuando Dabi lo comprendió, se estiró para desatar uno de sus pies, logrando recuperar la atención del dueño de aquella fortuna. Sin decir nada, pues estaba procesando muchas ideas de pronto, el azabache desató además el segundo pie. Amarró una de las cuerdas a la cintura del hombre más pequeño y la segunda la amarró en su propia cintura, uniendo los extremos que quedaban de modo que estuvieran conectados.

— ¿Qué… demonios estás haciendo?

Cuestionó Tomura, realmente confundido cuando notó que las sogas los unían y comenzando a temer de las intenciones del azabache. Este último asintió cuando el nudo quedó bien reforzado y solo entonces correspondió a la expresión contrariada con una indescifrable. Por primera vez, en ese rostro de indiferencia asomó una sonrisa floja, casi somnolienta.

— Esto es perfecto. Ya me hacían falta unas vacaciones.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Para qué hiciste eso con las cuerdas? Oye-

— Hubo un cambio de planes, Tomura.— Susurró el de cabello negro, levantándose de la cama para terminar de desatar las manos del de melena celeste.— Voy a quedarme aquí… y tú me vas a ayudar.


	3. La gallina de los huevos de oro

Todo había empezado a tornarse extraño después de aquella escalofriante sentencia. "_Tú me vas a ayuda_r" había dicho el azabache, para luego pasar la siguiente media hora enfrascado en su teléfono celular. Todavía estaba demasiado contrariado con el giro drástico de sus planes como para hacer cualquier cosa, demasiado aturdido por el dolor de cabeza también, así que no había reclamado por la incómoda posición y hasta había dormitado un poco, por eso se sobresaltó cuando sintió la cercanía repentina de Dabil.

— Qué carajos estás haciendo.

— Estoy soltando las sogas, no me mires así, lunático.

El aludido siseó y mantuvo la mirada en la pared mientras lo desataba, se reincorporó y masajeó sus muñecas heridas por el roce. El pelinegro no le dio más tiempo y se puso de pie, jalando así de la soga que los unía, una obligación implícita a levantarse.

— Qué quieres ahora.

— Cállate y sígueme, el botiquín está en el baño.

Le costó un poco entender a qué se refería, pero el vistazo que su captor echó a la cama bastó por cualquier explicación: todavía sangraban algunas de sus heridas y había manchado las sábanas y las almohadas. Cuando estuvieron los dos levantados, Dabi arrancó las sábanas y las echó en una bolsa donde también estaba la ropa con la que había llegado la noche anterior.

Después de eso, terminó en el baño, con un ladrón aparecido de la nada limpiando las heridas que ni a él mismo le importaban. Quitó las manchas de sangre y aplicó ungüento, puntos adhesivos y gasas. El golpe más feo había sido en la cabeza con la pistola, pero Tomura no perdió la oportunidad de lamentar que no hubiera sido suficiente para matarlo. Cuando ya estuvo listo, el desconocido se dedicó a renovar sus propios vendajes, dándole al dueño de la casa la oportunidad de observar que el vidrio roto de la ventana había abierto varios cortes importantes en sus brazos. Esto también le permitió ser testigo de la habilidad que tenía para tratar sus propias heridas con bastante decencia. En cuestión de minutos, estaban todos los vendajes cambiados, recogió toda la basura del "tratamiento" de ambos y la echó en la misma bolsa de antes.

— Ya casi están aquí.

Lo dijo como susurro. Shigaraki estuvo por preguntar, pero el azabache caminó hacia la salida del baño sin importarle que la soga los estrujara a los dos cuando jalaba. Decidió no reprimir su curiosidad, no tenía ánimo ni ganas de saber qué mierda era lo que estaba pasando en su casa, así que se acomodó a su paso y lo siguió como un alma en pena. Cuando estaban a unos metros de la puerta, sonó el timbre y el de cabello celeste frunció una ceja. Llegaron a la entrada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una chica con el logo de una lujosa empresa de banquetería en su camiseta.

— ¿Tomura Shigaraki-san? ¿Dabi-san?

— Los mismos.

Saludó el de cabello negro con evidente falta de interés, cosa que pasó totalmente desapercibida para la alegre muchacha. Cuando sus ojos brillantes llegaron a él, solo atinó a mirar hacia otro lado. Al menos se había enterado de un dato importante: el invasor de su propiedad se hacía llamar Dabi.

— Necesito su firma aquí, por favor.

— Tomura, tu firma.

El aludido se tensó al escuchar su nombre, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la muchacha que parecía irradiar luz le entregó el papel que debía firmar. "Qué bueno que me importa una mierda", pensó. Podría haberle vendido su alma al diablo sin saberlo, pues no leyó nada y solo garabateó el recuerdo de su firma en la hoja.

— La cocina está por allá. Usen lo que quieran si les sirve.

— ¿Podría confirmar el número de personas?

— Sesenta.

La cifra dejó boquiabierto y fuera de órbita al de ojos rojos, quien echó una mirada interrogante al ladrón; este, por supuesto, no se dio por aludido. La chica salió de la mansión y unos segundos después regresó acompañada de un pequeño ejército de la misma banquetería; todos desaparecieron en la enorme cocina.

— ¿Sesenta personas? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un estruendoso bocinazo le arrancó una sonrisa al misterioso hombre de negro. Hubo un silencio inquietante, como la calma antes de la tormenta, y un hombre gordo que debía medir dos metros se situó en la puerta.

— ¿Ustedes son Tomura Shigaraki y Dabi?

La sensación de dejavú tenía al joven millonario con una expresión difícil de explicar. El otro encogió los hombros y presentó la vivienda con un brazo al estilo anfitrión.

— Tal y como lo acordamos antes, confío en que harán un gran trabajo.

**°o°o°o°o°**

En cuestión de horas, la mansión se convirtió en un caos total. Tomura observa todo lo que ocurre, pero es como si no estuviera ahí. Parece más un sueño o… una pesadilla. Hombres van y vienen en todas direcciones, cargados con protecciones de fierro y máquinas de soldar, con los bolsillos rebosantes en fajos de billetes y sonrisas bonachonas. Dabi seguía amarrado a él con esa ridícula soga y supervisaba cada movimiento con expresión somnolienta pero satisfecha. Shigaraki estaba tan desconcertado por el insólito giro de los acontecimientos que apenas se resistía cuando el más alto se movía sin previo aviso y lo arrastraba a todas partes. El olor a metal quemado era casi insoportable y, por si fuera poco, Dabi consumía un cigarrillo, sumando así el humo a la desagradable mezcla. Cuando la curiosidad comenzó a ser más fuerte que su apatía, Tomura se dignó a hablar.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Dabi tardó en responder, concentrado en el cigarrillo y en el "zzt" de una de las máquinas que estaba por terminar la protección de fierro de la puerta principal.

— Estoy convirtiendo este sitio en un lugar seguro.—

Se explicó con total tranquilidad, como si fuera lo obvio. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo y apagó la colilla en el tapiz de seda de uno de los sillones más costosos de la casa, el que la tía de Tomura había comprado en Suiza en una de sus vacaciones. No es que a él le importara mucho el estado de sus posesiones después de la noche anterior, cuando había decidido que no le importaba ni su propia vida, pero sí le llamó la atención que un desposeído como el azabache no tuviera miramientos a la hora de estropear algo tan valioso. ¿No se suponía que los ladrones eran animales sedientos de dinero y lujos?

— ¿Un lugar seguro, para qué? ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?

El aparente desinterés del más alto por todo le generó una especie rara de valentía que lo llevó a averiguar un poco más. Fue imposible no fruncir las cejas en sospecha cuando la mirada turquesa se detuvo en él y lo analizó unos segundos antes de apuntarlo.

— Un lugar seguro para ti.

Un ruido incomprensible estalló en la garganta de Tomura, una mezcla entre una risa despectiva, un gruñido y una arcada, en parte por disgusto y en parte por sorpresa. Dabi no le dio importancia ni tiempo para formular palabras y volvió a caminar, arrastrándolo una vez más.

— Míralo así, eres mi gallina de los huevos de oro, a nadie le conviene que estés saltando por las ventanas ni atentando contra tu vida. _Ugh_.— No pudo evitar una mueca de asco al pronunciar aquello, era básicamente todo lo contrario a lo que solía hacer.— No sé ni me interesa por qué ocurrió lo de anoche, pero mientras me sirvas vivo, así te quedarás.

La conversación concluyó con eso. El azabache se acercó al sujeto gordo y alto que llevaba un casco de distinto color al resto y le extendió otro fajo de billetes, sacándole una sonrisa hambrienta.

— ¡Dabi, señor! ¡Qué gusto verlo! — Saludó el individuo luego de asegurar el dinero en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. El otro movió las cejas como respuesta y echó un vistazo panorámico a las obras para encaminar la charla.— ¿Está conforme con el trabajo? Mis hombres están dándolo todo para satisfacer sus deseos.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estará? — El de cabello negro se saltó las trivialidades y regresó su mirada gélida hacia el jefe, a quien se le inquietó un poco la sonrisa.

— Pasado mañana quedarán todos los arreglos listos, señor.

Tomura apenas prestaba atención a la charla, vagamente distraído por el ruido en la mansión después de tanto tiempo, pero no le costó en absoluto notar el drástico cambio de atmósfera después de esa respuesta. Cuando volvió a mirar a los dos hombres, el viejo se frotaba las manos y Dabi lo miraba con una expresión intimidante por su seriedad.

— Lo quiero listo hoy. No me importa si tienes que llamar a todos los trabajadores de la maldita región, si tienen que tomar turnos o si tienen que trabajar hasta la madrugada. Les estoy pagando a cada uno de ustedes más de lo que ganan en un jodido mes ¿queda claro? Tu trasero no saldrá de aquí mientras no vea todas mis malditas rejas listas.

El ambiente se tensó a medida que Dabi respondía y, aunque el otro hombre intentó por un segundo verse amenazante y frunció el ceño, las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta después de apenas unos segundos de contacto visual. Al final, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpió el sudor del cuello, usando el movimiento como excusa para huir de la contienda.

— Por supuesto que sí, señor. Haremos lo imposible para terminar el trabajo en la madrugada. Si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas llamadas ahora, bien...—

Sin nada más que decir para contentar a su cliente, el viejo sacudió su celular y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Shigaraki escuchó gruñir a Dabi y por un brevísimo instante quiso indagar. ¿Qué clase de individuo era, qué tipo de fama tenía como para intimidar así a un hombre que le doblaba la edad, la altura y el peso? Porque siendo honestos, Dabi no era precisamente musculoso ni grande, era más como un perro galgo mal alimentado, pero eso no le quitaba el aura imponente y aterradora de un lobo.

— Vamos afuera, Tomura.

La repentina invitación lo saca de centro, como básicamente todo lo que ha hecho el invasor desde que llegó, así que se limita a lo básico: no decir nada y dejarse arrastrar. No quiere pensar, no tiene energía ni ánimo para hacerlo, si Dabi dijo que lo tendría vivo mientras le sirviera, quería pensar que no sería por mucho tiempo y que el intertanto era una especie de limbo terrenal antes de su anhelada muerte.

Claro que no había contado con lo que vería fuera de la mansión.

La empresa de banquetería había hecho de las suyas en el jardín frontal y habían dispuesto mesas rebosantes de comida y golosinas, grandes carpas para proteger del frío, fuentes de chocolate y hasta una enorme fogata a un costado de todo para dar calor y ambientar. Las chicas que había visto en un comienzo entraban y salían por la puerta trasera, llevando bandeja tras bandeja de cosas que solo había visto en las cenas familiares más refinadas.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Antes de contestarle, Dabi se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó tan fuerte que le hizo zumbar los oídos.

— ¿Qué importa? Deberías disfrutarlo.

Se desentendió del asunto. Momentos más tarde, la manada de hombres salió de la mansión y al unísono celebraron la increíble puesta en escena, se quitaron la indumentaria de trabajo y se abalanzaron sobre la comida, acabando con cualquier molestia o tensión que hubieran podido sentir ante sus exigencias de hace un rato.

El azabache se rió de una forma un tanto macabra, sus ojos volvieron donde Shigaraki y enseñó dos dedos en alto.

— Dale a un hombre corriente dinero y comida y lo tendrás en la palma de la mano. ¿Quieres algo?

— No tengo hambre y tú estás enfermo.

— Mmh, supuse que dirías algo así.—

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y avanzó hasta una de las mesas, nuevamente sin importarle tener que arrastrarlo. Tomura lo observa devorar una hamburguesa y le sorprende que no tenga los modales de un perro callejero. A pesar de acabarla en tres mordiscos, no se mancha la ropa, ni las manos, ni la boca. Pasa el bocado con un trago de cerveza y de pronto se ve más relajado, lo que no impide que la mirada que le dirige después lo incomode menos. Hace una bolita con el papel de la hamburguesa y esta vez se acerca a la fogata, pero no solo arroja ese papel, sino también la bolsa donde había echado su ropa, las sábanas manchadas y los insumos médicos usados de los dos.

— Deberías disfrutar de la vista y del viento, como mínimo.

— Ya te dije que no tengo hambre, es más, por qué demonios-

— ¡Dabi-san!

El reclamo del dueño de la vivienda se queda en su garganta cuando un grupo de muchachos se acerca a él cargando el sofá de seda que había quemado con la colilla del cigarro. Uno de ellos se acercó y abordó a Dabi con expresión dudosa.

— ¿Está seguro de que es este?

— Ese mismo, no hay equivocación.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre el muchacho y sus compañeros, algo de duda, pero finalmente hicieron caso y arrojaron el carísimo sofá a la fogata. Tomura volvió a quedar perplejo cuando la fina tela y la madera fueron alimento de las llamas y el fuego se elevó un par de metros.

— ¿Ya terminaron mi encargo? — Preguntó Dabi esta vez, con sus orbes fijas en el fuego hipotizante.

— Sí, señor, la habitación que tenía como prioridad está lista y reforzada, tal como lo pidió.

— Bien.

El chiquillo se marchó luego de anunciar la novedad. Dabi lo observó hasta perderlo entre la gente y Shigaraki tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando las orbes turquesa aterrizaron en él.

— ¿Todavía no quieres disfrutar de este paisaje?

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— Si yo fuera tú, me esforzaría por recordarlo todo.

— No me interesan tus estupideces.

— Esa fue tu última oportunidad. Espero que tengas una muy buena memoria.

La sombría declaración se sintió irreal, pero Shigaraki no le prestó atención: algo había de poético y embelesante en ver arder ese mueble que su familia había cuidado con tanto esmero por años. Desgraciadamente, lo que sí fue real y lo hizo apartar la mirada del fuego fue el doloroso piquete que sintió en un brazo, el destello metálico de una aguja entre los dedos de Dabi y la abrumadora sensación de que le drenaban la energía.

— En qué… _momento…_

— Buenas noches, Tomura.

Fue fácil recibir el peso muerto del hombre de cabello celeste, era casi vergonzosa la facilidad con que pudo tomarlo entre sus brazos, sus dedos encajaban entre las costillas ajenas y lo hicieron preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer nada, buscando la muerte de tantas formas como se le pudieran ocurrir.

Se excusó con las banqueteras y los trabajadores diciendo que la temperatura de la fogata había hecho a Tomura desmayarse y por fin logró excusarse de aquella patética fiesta. Arrastró el cuerpo desvanecido del dueño de todo aquello hasta la segunda planta, en el camino le fue fácil notar que faltaban cosas, que más de alguno de aquellos infelices había estirado las manos, pero lejos de fastidiarlo, lo hizo sonreír. Esta vez estarían en todo su derecho de iniciar la cacería, cómo no, si en la madrugada el propio Shigaraki le había dicho que podía quedarse con todo.

La habitación que había pedido como prioridad lucía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba para las prisas. Habían quitado todos los muebles y solo había un colchón en el suelo, habían arrancado la puerta que daba al baño y las ventanas estaban oficialmente clausuradas con gruesos barrotes, dejando entrar apenas algo de luz por un espacio en la parte superior.

— Digno de cualquier hospital mental.—

Apreció el buen trabajo en voz alta. No había nada ahí con lo que su prisionero pudiese hacerse daño. A este lo arrojó sin cuidado a la cama y le quitó la soga. Cuando estaba por salir, un gruñido le advirtió que Tomura había empezado a despertar.

— _Qué mierda… me hiciste… —_ Lo escuchó hablar con dificultad.

— Te dije que aprovecharas esos momentos ahí afuera. Espero que tengas buena memoria, porque no volverás a salir de este lugar.

Hubo un último contacto visual, un enfrentamiento entre rubíes y turquesas, pero la droga no tardó en hacer efecto otra vez, sin importar cuánto se esforzara por seguir despierto. Dabi cerró la puerta y de fondo escuchó el rechinar de una puerta de fierro, el chasquido de un candado…y ya no supo más.


End file.
